Snippets of Us
by Pseudonym-Alice
Summary: A whole series of one-shots dedicated to a hiatus challenge I proposed to myself and anyone that wants to join in. Short to long one-shots of scenes or unseen scenes shared between Doctor Turner and Sister Bernadette. Our pairing who were first and foremost professionals working together to serve the poverty stricken area of Poplar, but as time progressed so did their feelings.
1. 1-1

**A/N: Hiatus Challenge 2016! The remaining 5 months seem so long away, so why not write a short or long one-shot after every episode during the rewatch hiatus too! Anyone can join and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **A New Midwife:**

"I can never down tools till I'm all set up and ready to go again! I'll just go and pop these over, nice meeting you Nurse Lee," spoke Sister Bernadette and left to leave Sister Julienne and Nurse Lee to finish their conversation.

Sister Bernadette made her way to the trusty autoclave, even if its services had been used for many years by Nonnatus House it still got the job done. The Order had taught Sister Bernadette the difference between necessity and convenience. It would have been convenient in purchasing a new autoclave, but the vow of poverty prohibited such notions. The autoclave would do just fine and allowed Sister Bernadette a break to reflect on previous events.

The birth from earlier that day, a case that could have taken a turn for the worse when it came to breech babies but had resolved itself. Faith in the Lord, along with her ten year service in district practice and midwifery afforded her the tools in turning the baby. But for Sister Bernadette, she didn't allow these small victories to go to her head.

Small moments by herself allowed reflection on what she could fix next time, to analyze any improvement for future cases. Her thoughts made her oblivious to the outside world and had failed to notice a tall figure from behind her, who was carrying a medical bag full of instruments of his own.

"Sister?"

"Oh Doctor Turner," surprise evident in her voice.

"Sorry to have frightened you. I just came over to use the autoclave. Mine seems to have a mind of its own these days."

"Not at all Doctor. I can take those for you."

"You sure? I noticed your name was first on rotation."

"I'm quite sure and just because I was first on call doesn't mean I can't help you out."

"Thank you, Sister," a smile of professionalism was exchanged between the pair, but their small talk ended there. Quietness followed and unknowingly, the pair was desperate to fill the void. It was Doctor Turner who spoke up first to break through the silence.

"Anything interesting as of late?"

"Well, Mrs. Driscoll's pregnancy was presented as a breech birth, but I was able to turn baby. And a new midwife has joined our ranks. Other than that, all is well."

"Great work as always Sister. Were you able to meet the new midwife?"

"Just now actually, she seems highly capable."

"I'm sure she is, she would have to be in order to keep up with your own skills."

"I don't know about that Doctor, my skills aren't a standard for others."

"I wouldn't be sure Sister Bernadette."

She was about to protest further when they were interrupted by Sister Julienne's presence.

"Ah, Doctor Turner, I was just about to ring you."

"Good afternoon Sister Julienne. I came over as I was in the need of your autoclave, but what can I do for you?"

"A simple consultation for one of my progressing cases, if you would kindly follow me to my office."

"Of course," following Sister Julienne out, but not without signaling a goodbye nod to Sister Bernadette.

Sister Bernadette found herself alone in cleaning both their instruments, but was happy to do so. Doctor Turner worked extremely hard for the patients of Poplar and had a great partnership with the Nonnatus House, there was no other GP like him. Sister Bernadette did not feel obligated in cleaning his tools, she wanted to, especially if it meant the alleviation of unnecessary work off his mind.

* * *

It was never a dull moment in the daily lives of Poplar residents and the medical professionals who found themselves in the thick of things. Nurses, nuns, and doctors alike had experienced different encounters from a number of patients. Especially for a new midwife that found herself in the delivery of premature baby. A case that was a testament of shear love and determination of the mother thought Sister Bernadette.

Sister Bernadette had previously delivered Conchita's now second youngest child, a pregnancy that was straight forward, apart from the mother's swollen ankles. Her mind drifted to her own abilities and thought about what she would have done if present for Mrs. Warren's latest pregnancy. Such thoughts ended when Doctor Turner made his way to the parish hall's kitchen.

"Sister," a smile evident on his face, along with dark circles acquired from the Warren pregnancy from the other night.

"I heard about Mrs. Warren's baby. It must have been a great ordeal."

"Yes," but their discussion didn't progress any further and Sister Bernadette thought it best to leave Doctor Turner alone with his tea. She could finish hers at another time.

"I best be getting on then Doctor Turner."

"You were surely missed."

"Pardon?"

"From the birth. Nurse Lee had everything under control, but you surely missed," he downed the rest of tea and gathered himself to leave.

"Well, the cavalry awaits. See you on the other side, Sister."

"Yes," she too downed her cup and followed Doctor Turner in greeting new and old patients of the day. A smile evident on her face at the thought that her abilities did not go unnoticed and were in fact needed in the underserved area of Poplar.


	2. 1-2

**Stepping-Stone:**

"Hurry up now! We don't want to hear it from the matron why we're late."

"Yes," answered Sister Bernadette as she hurried across the hospital, in tow with Nurse Wilkins.

It had been a few months since she was last seconded to the London hospital and much had changed in such a short span of time. The hospital had underwent add-ons to its interior, the addition of different departments and that of personnel. It was quite the contrast to the routes of East End, different from Nonnatus House, and even that of Doctor Turner's surgery.

At the London, everything was extremely spick and span and contained a number of characters. The matron in charge possessed ears and eyes like a hawk with a thin capacity for patience, the doctors who were preoccupied in their cases and only shared within their group. Then the nurses, who were either fresh out of nursing school or those who knew all too well the inner workings of the hospital. Nothing was wrong with the hospital, but it seemed too robotic and uninviting in Sister Bernadette's opinion. She had counted herself lucky in acquiring the company of Nurse Wilkins, who was very helpful and in no way naive to how everything worked within the hospital's many niches.

Sister Bernadette had just arrived in time to assist on a number of surgeries. The first case was a cesarean section, the next two were appendectomies, but the last one was not routine in the slightest. It was a severe case of abdominal pain, which revealed the presence of pancreatic cancer, which was at a progressive stage. The surgeon in charge held it together, but towards the end, after the surgical attire was discarded, she heard his unspoken thoughts.

"Damn it! Severe abdominal pain can mean a small number of things, one of which is cancer. I should have seen it coming," he spoke harshly to no one but himself. His fist made contact with the wall as he leaned on it for support. His outburst was witnessed by none, other than the vacant hallway. However, it went unknown to him that Sister Bernadette had caught sight of his distress, but hadn't the heart nor courage to make herself known. Once she had saw him, she realized his need for solitude and left.

Her quiet demeanor didn't allow words of comfort to be spoken. She didn't know the surgeon, but when she saw the look in his eyes earlier, she too knew everything was loss for the patient. What was left of surgeon was his silhouette hunched over in despair. Despair by the fact that it was not his ability at fault, but the circumstances of the presented case.

* * *

Sister Bernadette reflected on her time at the London, which revealed a great deal about one's ability, which could not account for every situation. Difficulties can befall the best, sometimes it's not up to us, but to the Lord, who decides when it's time for entry into his kingdom.

Sister Bernadette made her way to the small chapel of Nonnatus House, kneeled down in prayer for the man who had lost his life and for the troubled surgeon. A capable man, but in his eyes, he had failed miserably in his lack of experience in excising a tumor of such mass. He who felt internal disappoint at his own expertise when there was nothing he could have done differently.

Sister Bernadette couldn't help but draw parallels between the surgeon and Nurse Brown, who too was quite capable, but wasn't certain about her own skills. Nurse Brown who seemed out of sorts, but possessed a kind heart with an equally equipped mind. All she needed was encouragement and the opportunity to prove herself.

Sister Bernadette noticed Sister Evangelina's outspoken opinion on Nurse Browne and realized that deep down her fellow Sister cared, but had a brash way in showing it. Sister Bernadette felt the need to voice her opinion to Sister Evangelina come one afternoon, the day of nurses' incident with the local constable.

"What if it's the stepping-stone to her life's work?"

"This is our life's work, might I remind you Sister."

The conversation ended there once Nurse Browne's presence was made known. But for Sister Bernadette, she felt the need to discuss further. To reassure Sister Evangelina that time would allow Nurse Browne the opportunity and for God to decide her time to shine.

* * *

"Is it true?" Sister Bernadette blurted out, breathing heavily with the need to repay her oxygen debt.

"Sister?" answered a puzzled Doctor Turner.

"Sorry," she breathed out. Sister Bernadette had biked over once she heard the news from a patient's family member. The news that Nurse Brown had successfully delivered a baby in the breech position or in the teller's words, "arse-first."

"I just heard that Nurse Browne had a successful delivery."

"Oh, were you worried Sister Bernadette?"

"I was just worried about Sister Evangelina, if she would allow Nurse Browne the opportunity."

"I see, well I was there first hand and can attest Nurse Browne did beautifully. She found her footing just fine and at the right moment might I add."

"Yes," a broad smile evident on her features, "she certainly found her path and stepping-stone on the matter."

With that Sister Bernadette thanked Doctor Turner and turned to leave, her pace steadied in her movement back to Nonnatus House. To a place where one's abilities could only grow, along with one's confidence.


	3. 1-3

**Luxury:**

"How well is Nurse Lee holding up?" asked Sister Bernadette, she noticed Nurse Lee's quiet behavior and overheard most of the nurse's distress from her fellow colleagues. The impact of Mr. Collett's death and of personal woes.

Sister Bernadette had sought out Sister Julienne's opinion and awareness on the matter for it had not been long since Nurse Lee had joined their ranks. It was after compline when Sister Bernadette found Sister Julienne in her office, just before she was ready to retire for the night.

"As well as to be expected I'm afraid. I feel only time will tell when Nurse Lee is ready to express her feelings, but our work must continue on."

"Yes and I'm sure she knows that. Along with knowing we are here for her if she ever needs our support. I hope you get some rest Sister," reaching for the door knob of Sister Julienne's office, Sister Bernadette prepared to leave, but was stopped by Sister Julienne's private assertion.

"I must tell you Sister, I have some misgivings."

"On what matter?" asked Sister Bernadette as she resumed her once vacant seat in front of Sister Julienne.

"I feel I pushed Nurse Lee too hard into Mr. Collett's care and at some level, I feel responsible for her grief."

"Sister, you mustn't. Nurse Lee understands her duties as a nurse and you cannot blame yourself. If we were to look past Nurse Lee's grief, we would find that she has grown a great deal from her time with Mr. Collett. It's similar to our own experiences at one point or another."

"I suppose you're right. Where would I be without her constant support, Sister?"

"I'm certain you would fare just fine, but you would certainly be outmaneuvered between the banter of Sister Monica Joan and Sister Evangelina."

On that note, they exchanged goodbyes of the night, but rest was not easily found for Sister Bernadette. Her mind drifted off to the worries of her fellow Sisters, the nurses, and the community of Poplar.

* * *

"You seem distracted today Sister."

"Oh Doctor Turner, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"It's fine. My stealth serves me well, especially when I'm late," giving her his usually well-received smile, but found that Sister Bernadette was still distracted from her unspoken worries.

"What's on your mind Sister Bernadette?"

"Nothing, it's just been a whirlwind this past week Doctor Turner."

"I can understand that, with the birth of the Lawson baby, which was a surprise to us all. Then the closing of the tenements and all that followed. I also heard about Mr. Collett's death from Sister Julienne."

"Yes, I suppose in life there are many ups and downs. I just worry for my fellow Sisters and nurses. I'm sorry, I'm keeping you and myself from clinic duties."

"It's quite alright. Everyone has their moment of doubt and time to voice them, it's certainly a luxury we tend to overlook I'm afraid," this time Sister Bernadette did smile at his words. A smile not necessarily contained with pure happiness, but of knowing life is filled with wonderful people who allow you the luxury in simple talk and listening to one's uncertainties.


	4. 1-4

**The Longing of a Swan:**

It was exquisite, unlike anything she had heard before, especially from her time at the Order. She thought nothing would compare to daily plainsong of her fellow Sisters or the rare moments when they traveled to the Mother House in Chichester. Traveling to the Mother House rarely took place, but each time it happened, Sister Bernadette was allowed the opportunity to listen and participant in their orchestra of worship.

She then remembered a time in her childhood, when music was played in its entirety, but never again after the death of her mother. Her family didn't have much in possessions back in the green fields of Aberdeen, but there was something cherished equally amongst her family. All three of them could agree on the importance of music. They had owned a portable, wind-up gramophone which was played all throughout the house.

Her mother had taught her many songs from it, had witnessed the dances shared between her parents, and its final wind-up before it was destroyed by her father. On the eve of her mother's funeral, when the days of musical notes had vanished, only to be replaced with sorrow and longing.

It was some time before Sister Bernadette found music in her life again, a life in the service of the Lord and surrounded by the voices of her fellow Sisters. But here she was, absorbed in the lows and highs of the combined instruments of the cello and piano. The vibrant tones and movements expressed through their well-played strings and chords. As if one would find themselves floating along a river, lost in one's feelings.

Toward the concluding note, however, Sister Bernadette felt something wet run down her face. It seemed that the music not only allowed her to reminisce about her past, but present as well. The musical piece coming from Nurse Miller's room had unconsciously set into motion the production of tears. At first she was startled by the cause of her tears, staring down at her fingertips in confusion, which glistened in her attempt to wipe her tears away. Then in no moment at all, she hurried back to her cell.

There she stayed for the remainder of the day, laying blame on not feeling well, which was partly true. Sister Bernadette found herself on her knees, hands clasped in prayer for her misguided thoughts and actions of recent days. Never in her time at the Order had she wished or sought after anything more than her present vocation. She had finally realized the cause of her tears, which were not only due to the beautiful melody, but by her week filled with yearning.

She longed to ask what the song was called, longed to be party to the nurses' private conversations, and beyond the limitation of her vows. Sister Bernadette found herself filled with joy when she unknowingly spied on Nurse Lee in the company of the other nurses. Excitement when all five of them discussed Nurse Browne's potential courtship to Constable Noakes and when she broke the vow of chastity, if only for a moment.

She looked up from her joined hands, her eyes finding their way to item of vanity, the ordinary mirror hanging from the cell's wall. She had avoided the mirror in recent days, as if it was the plague, which all started the day she allowed her wistful thinking to get the better of her. Sister Bernadette was not one to behave in such manner, yet she couldn't help herself. A moment of weakness had planted its seed and she couldn't help but wonder.

"I can't," spoke Sister Bernadette, speaking to no one but herself. In the privacy of her cell, she allowed the last bit of longing to pass before she stood up from her kneeled position. She walked the short distance to the hanging mirror and faced it again, as she did that day and every day before, cloaked in her nun's attire. This time she did not reach to undo her wimple nor to discard her spectacles, instead she stood there, taking in what she was. A brief moment to analyze who she had chosen to be, which was a nurse, a midwife, and more importantly a nun within the Order of St. Raymond Nonnatus.


	5. 1-5

**Our Work:**

A few days had passed since the incident of her misgivings, brief moments spent on entertaining other thoughts. Sister Bernadette had reasoned her actions on hearing the personal experiences of the nurses, reasoning it was only natural to think of such things. As the days followed, Sister Bernadette found her resolve reinforced by her work and duties.

First came the contraceptive talks, first introduced by Doctor Turner, but turned to the sisters and nurses when he became too busy. Sister Bernadette found herself the usual candidate for his lectures while each nurse had her chance leading the talks. Sister Bernadette, along with Nurse Franklin chose to accompany Chummy for her first talk, which was shaky at first, but they were relieved when Chummy found her footing.

With one task completed another took its place, one which required the nuns' spiritually for the residents of Poplar. The recent case of Frank and Peggy called for the Sisters' prayers, their understanding, and care. It was left in the hands of Sister Julienne and Nurse Lee, but Sister Bernadette continued to pray for the pair.

The week was filled with a number of tasks, but the least expected one was a home birth at Nonnatus House. Life had presented an unusual situation for the nuns and nurses, in the unlikely form of a pregnant sow. Sister Bernadette informed Fred that his pig was in fact pregnant, but with the absence of a veterinarian, she found her skills called upon. The time came for Evie to deliver her litter of piglets, but the birth was not progressing well.

"That's another one that didn't make it Sister Evangelina," spoke Sister Bernadette, turning to Fred, sadness evident on his features.

"I'm sorry Fred."

"Do not seem wite, does it?"

"Sometimes these things happen Fred, but we'll keep trying."

Within moments of their exchange, Fred's hopes were in fact answered in the form of thriving, healthy piglets. In no time at all, Fred was over the moon when Evie was able to successfully deliver a few healthy farrows. Smiling from cheek to cheek at her glorious feat and sharing the experience among his Nonnatun family.

After the successful birth, they all allowed Evie to rest with her piglets as Sister Evangelina and Fred shared a welcomed cup of tea. Chummy and Constable Noakes went off to talk in privacy as Nurse Miller took over the calls, while both Sister Julienne and Nurse Lee went up to rest.

Sister Bernadette volunteered to clean up and after putting away the last of the materials, heard rapid knocking on the front door. Opening it to reveal the familiar face of Doctor Turner.

"Sister, I sorry. I came as soon as I could."

"Pardon?"

"Fred called, he said there was an emergency," confusion evident in his furrowed brows and wondering why Sister Bernadette was so calm. Fred had explained, rather franticly, over the phone that there was an emergency at Nonnatus House and needed him to come once he was able to.

In turn, Sister Bernadette was equally confused by Doctor Turner, thinking the only emergency of the day was Evie and soon realized what he meant.

"Oh, Doctor Turner I'm sorry. It was Fred's pig you see, she was giving birth and at first, it wasn't looking well."

"His pig?"

"Yes, he must have been in a rush to help Evie and forgot to call you back or to tell the rest of us he called you."

"I see," an exhausted laugh escaping him, "well, I'm glad everything resolved itself. I was at my surgery when he called and finished all my appointments before heading here."

"I'm sorry again Doctor Turner, would you like to come in for tea?"

"No, it's quite alright. I should get going," smiling at her offer and then noticing dried mud on her right cheek.

"Sister, you actually have mud, right there on your cheek," his hand outstretched towards her face and resisted the urge in using his sleeve to wipe away the mud.

"Goodness, I must have been too absorbed to noticed," using her hand in an attempt to rub the mud away, "thank you for pointing that out Doctor Turner."

"Don't mention it, I best be getting off then," reaching for the door, but turned back for a brief moment "and congratulate Fred on my behalf Sister."

"Will do Doctor and please, tell your son he's more than welcome to visit the litter."

"Thank you Sister."

Ending their exchange with smiles and heading their different ways to rest before the start of a new day.


End file.
